The Heart of Ice and Fire
by littlkitten
Summary: my first attempt at a story. Sesshomaru seeks out Kagome in hopes that she will know of a cure for Rin. Many weeks pass and Sesshomaru grows intrest in the fiery miko; Kagome realizes that the demon lord isn't as evil as she once thought. sorry, it appears im not that good at summarys. please take the time to read it and see if it worth finishing or if i should just give up now.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome woke up with a start, it was early in the morning and her group of friends had yet to awaken. it was then that she realized what had woken her up in the first place. "Inuyasha, I sense a Jewel shard!" she didn't see him at first, but as soon as she mention a shard of the jewel his group has hunted vigilantly for so long he jumped down, almost silently, from a nearby tree. "Alright you lazy asses, you heard her, Get up and let's go." he yelled as he shifted Tessaiga as his side. Within a few short minuets they were off in the direction Kagome said she sensed the tainted shard.

"Are you sure its this way?" Inuyasha asked, jumping from tree limb to tree limb, as Kagome rode on his back. "Yes, I'm positive." She said in a determined manner. Her miko powers have improved greatly since the time her group first got together and it always sightly irritates her when Inuyasha doubts her abilities. She could now erect barriers without purifying the contents within. Songo, was teaching her in the ways of self-defense and hand-to-hand combat when they had spare time or returned to the village for one reason or another. Miroku has taught her how to meditate and every night after the camp has settled they will go to the far corner of the camp to meditate and work with her miko energy.

as they entered a small meadow Kagome could see the demon, that appeared of ogre descent, with its back facing them and the object of their attention embedded into its stomach. as he hopped down off Inuyasha a small breeze greeted her and the smell it carried with it made her want to vomit. Blood, so much that if Kagome could smell it then everyone else could too "He must have recently attacked a nearby village," Songo said, pulling on her demon slayer mask " they wouldn't have had a chance against him while he has possession of a shard." she and Miroku swiftly dismounted Kirara. Kagome notched an arrow as everyone formed their fighting stance.

"Kagome, where is the shard?" Inuyasha asked, drawing his sword and covering his nose with the sleeve of his robe to block the smell offending his sense of smell. before she could answer him a green whip appeared, as if out of thin air, and slashed the demon in half. Then, with the appearance of red and white silk, Sesshomaru dropped gracefully and landed a few feet from the fresh corpse, already being eaten way by the poison, his silver-white hair fanning out slightly '_why did he just help us?' _Kagome wondered to herself as she lowered her box. "Miko, retrieve the jewel, I have matters of which i must speak to you with." his deep and naturally menacing voice sending unwanted shivers down her spine. It took her a few seconds to realize he was talking to her '_duh, you're the only miko here!' _she scolded her stupidity. "Oh, yes Lord Sess-" she started to say, but was rudely interrupted by an aggravating hanyou. "She is not doing anything you say, bastard!" pointing his sword at his half-brother.

Kagome's eye twitched with irritation "Inuyasha... SIT!" she walked past the shallow Inuyasha shaped hole. "He just helped us and you have the nerve to try to attack him? stupid Inuyasha." Shippo commented atop Kirara. Kagome made her way to the dead demon '_oh Kami i hate this part' _she thought as she closed her eyes in disgust and reached into the innards. quickly locating the shard, she let a sound of success escape her, pulling it out she quickly closed her hand around it and poured her purification powers into the corrupted fragment. She then remembered Inuyasha's actions meer moments before and hopped Sesshomaru wasn't too angry at him. She turned to find him in the same spot with the normal look of boredom he always had. She bowed deeply " Please forgive Inuyasha for his behavior." Inuyasha, who was just then being released from the incantation, angrily walked over to the two as Kagome straightened.

"Oy, wench, you listen to me not him!" he yelled at Kagome, not knowing how close he was coming to meeting the Earth once more "What is it you wish yo speak with me about, Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robe and glared at Kagome "Don't ignore me bitch." That was it, this was too strange of a situation for Inuyasha to be acting like a child with bad vocabulary. She was Tired of him trying to boss her around like she should do his every bidding. " I am not a bitch! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIT!" With Inuyasha down Kagome turned to Sesshomaru only to see a smirk of amusement on his normally stoic face, but it quickly disappeared and Kagome could feel the waves of seriousness coming from the demon lord in front of her

"Rin, my ward, has fallen ill and my healer is unable to find what is wrong with her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin is sick? Asked Shippo, his voice laced with worry. He jumped down from Kirara and bounded over to Kagome, who has taken him in and treated him as if he were her own son, He climbed up Kagome to rest on her shoulder and faced Sesshomaru, now much more interested in the conversation because his only friend in the same age range as him was in trouble

"It is just a I said young one, Rin is sick for an unknown reason." Sesshomaru said, already annoyed that he had to explain the situation once more. "I'm here to ask the miko for her assistance as i have heard she is has become quite the healer."

Remembering who it was who had just complemented her she bowed, also hoping to hide her blush "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I will help find what is wrong with Rin and treat her." she was replied with a 'hn' from the demon. Soon after her decision to help, Inuyasha was aware enough to argue her helping him.

"there is no way I'm letting you go with that prick!" Inuyasha argued. " You don't know if this is some kinda' trick so he can kill you!" he heard a growl from Sesshomaru, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it would be for the best if Lady Kagome aided Sesshomaru-sama. He is not one to play tricks, if he wanted her dead she would be." Miroku said behind his friend. although the words had good meaning they sent shivers down Kagome's back realizing how true they were. Sesshomaru saw this and smirked.

"Miroku is rights Inuyasha," Sango chirped in. "If what Lord Sesshomaru says is true, and i believe it is, Rin's life could be in danger." her voice filed with concern toward the small bein who had managed to befriend two of her best friends. Sesshomaru was next to Kagome at this point, although she didn't notice. He would simply take the miko if it came down to it, but he would rather have her help of her own free will.

Inuyasha plopped down, and sat in his own special way, in defeat. His 'pack' had already agreed to Kagome leaving them, for however short it may be, and as alpha he felt the need to keep everyone happy. "Fine, but if your gone after the new moon im coming to get you myself." He looked down at the ground as he spoke, to Kagome he looked like a little boy who was pouting about loosing a toy.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha!" She cried out happily as she made her descend to hug him. she caught him off guard and was surprised when she pulled away to see him blushing.

"Yeah, well... whatever." He turned around, feeling the heat on his cheeks, and hoped no one saw his moment of weakness. they then decided that it would be best for them to return to camp. Kagome was nervous to be traveling with Sesshomaru alone, but she shook the feeling knowing that if he did try to kill her she wouldn't hesitate to purify him '_But, I can't purify slash kill him, who would rule the western lands? with Naraku and the problems he have caused the west would be Chaos, and that's if I am even stong enough to fully purify him._' by the time Kagome was done with her thoughts the group arrived at the makeshift camp.

"did you hear me Kagome?" Shippo asked in his all too childish an innocent voice. She didn't acknowledge him until after she combined her newly found shard with the other chunk of the jewel.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I was lost in my thoughts, what was it you said?" She said sweetly to the young demon whom she considered her son.

"I asked if i could go with you and Sess-" He caught himself. "Lord Sesshomaru to visit Rin." He looked from the one he liked to think of as his mother to the demon sitting on the ground, back against a tree, on the far side of the camp.

as much as she wanted to say yes, she knew Sesshomaru would object to him traveling with them, or at the least be extremely annoyed. "No Shippo, from what Lord Sesshomaru says Rin would be too sick to play with you, and she might feel bad for you seeing her in such a state or worrying you. I'm sure that there will be another chance for you to see her." Shippo was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Rin, but he smiled none the less, knowing that his mamma was right.

"Okay mamma, I'll stay with the group," he beamed brightly. Looking over he saw Miroku being slapped by Sango and yelling things about 'Its his cursed hand and he has no control over it!' followed by him waving his hand around acting like he is trying to contain it. '_Baka_' everyone thought in unison. "I'll protect Miroku from himself." With a smile and a nod from Kagome he went to sit on Miroku's shoulder.

Kagome decided to make her way over to Sesshomaru to ask when they would be leaving, she already had her bow and arrows gathered and some clothed in a messenger bag along with bath things if they stumbled across a hot spring. He had been fairly quiet in the short time he had arrived, only growling at Inuyasha when he would approach or glare for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the longer wait, I havent been feeling well and lost a few days of writing. Because of this the chapter is a bit shorter. thank you for the wonderful reviews ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters within it.

* * *

Sesshomaru glanced up to see Kagome making her way, ever so slowly, towards him. She didn't seem to notice his awareness of her so he turned his head to look at a nearby tree. He did that more than he would care to admit, observing nature. Sure he would do it when hunting his prey, but some how it was different when he wasnt about to kill something or someone. his thoughts were soon interrupted by Kagome's approach.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" She didn't continue untill he finally made eye contact with her '_He will acknowledge my existence'_ she thought. " I was wondering when you would like to leave, I'm ready now if you want to go."

"We shall leave when i say we do, do not question me." He felt a spike of power in front of him and wondered who could have snuck past his senses with that massive energy. He looked up once more and for once was shocked but he did not let it register on his face. '_it is the miko, how could she-.. no, she does not yet have full control of her powers, i see_' He felt her nervousness ebb away to bring forth a new emotion, anger.

" I just wanted to know when you wanted to leave! I would like to get to Rin as quickly as possible so i can help her!" Kagome felt her powers rise to the surface with her rage, they were both begging to be released, '_**show him**,_' she heard in the back of her mind '**_show them all that we are not some weak little human that can be talked down to!_**' the voice was dark, it was as if venom dripped from every word. Kagome maintained control of her powers and pushed back the dark thoughts, where had they come from? she didn't have much time to think about it ass she suddenly felt herself being thrown into the tree Sesshomaru was sitting at just seconds ago. Her back was in emense pain and the hand around her throat tightened.

"You will not speak to me in that fashion, insolent human. If it were not for Rin needing you, you would be dead at this moment." he snarled at her. he had gotten the reaction he wanted as he saw fear spring into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome went into a near panic state. '_ He just tried to kill me! He came to ask _me _for help and he threatens to kill me?! But... I guess i can see where he is coming from, but i have to make him know some weakling he can push around!_' at her last thought she let her powers gather into her neck and seep into Sesshomaru's hand, not enough to really hurt him, but he will be feeling it for a while. He pulled his hand back in pain, though it didn't touch his face.

"We will leave tomorrow at sunrise." he stated plainly

"Okay, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she smiled at him. This confused him to no end '_I just threatened to end her life and she acts like it didn't even happen, is she ignorant?_' he thought as he left the clearing to scout the area for any demons just outside of his detection, wait for him to drop his guard. he scoffed at the idea, as if that would ever happen, he was also warding off any lowly demons with his stong demonic aura. He was gone longer than he expected and everyone, except his half-brother, was asleep. Sesshomaru made his way over to a tree, barely illuminated by the fire in the center of camp.

sitting in between the roots that jutted out of the ground he inwardly side, his trip with the miko would be a long one.

* * *

A/N: i think this looks shorter than my first two chapters, but i could be wrong. Should i try to keep my chapters longer? i know there are people who hate longer ones, and those who hate too short of chapters, so let me know what you think I should do, it would be greatly appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Im sorry if the story is going a bit slow, but as a reader I never like it when there is no build-up and the people fall in love quickly. thank you for all of the follows and reviews, it means so much to me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the characters within it

* * *

Kagome woke up earlier than usual, she blamed it on her knowing she would be leaving at sunrise, the sky was a dark blue with the stars ever so slowly fading from view. she sighed and quietly got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. she packed everything she wouldn't be takeing with her into her yellow bag that her friends would be takeing with them back to Kaede's village. Kagome recalled what happened yesterday as she packed '_what is with that voice i heard? It was so... evil sounding,_' then she thought of the last time she went through the well and was attacked by a demon on her side. '_it said something... that i would have another inside me, could it be true?_' the thought unnerved her so she pushed it out of her mind, she would figure it out later. she smiled to her self, '_It most likely wont happen again_'

The sky was getting lighter by the minuet as Kagome packed some of her medical supplies in the messenger bag near the extinguished fire. Everyone started to stir, her friends and the animals of the forest awakening around her, as she started to cook breakfast. As she opened the food compartment she sighed loudly, she was getting low on food, all she had were some instant ramen cups, there were enough for everyone, but she wished she could have made something better

Jumping down from his perch in a tree, Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome, peering over her shoulder into the bag. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh," she hung her head in shame, "All we have is instant ramen, it's not a very good breakfast and I was hoping I could cook something for you guys before I left."

"So what wrong with that?" he asked, sniffing at her pouch '_whats wrong with this stuff?_' he thought, he really liked the food Kagome brought back from her time. there where so many different flavors, it made him hungry just thinking about it.

"It's nothing," she said sadly, '_its better than nothing_' she smiled brightly at Inuyasha. he has always thought that it was weird for her, to be sad one moment and then happy the next. "Inuyasha, could you get some water from the stream please?" as she began to rummage through her bag to find her pot Shippo walked up beside her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Is there anything i can help you with mama?" he asked sleepily. Kagome thought it was so sweet of him to ask to help, so she sent him off with the task of gathering fire wood. She pulled out her pot triumphantly and sent Inuyasha on his way. Within a few minuets everyone was up and about, packing things up and chatting with each other. Kagome heard a well connected slap and knew Miroku was on his early morning groping routine.

"Can't you keep your hand to yourself once in a while?!" She yelled angrily at him. Kagome smiled to herself '_somethings never change_'

Kagome looked around the campsite to see that Sesshomaru wasn't around '_I wonder where he went, the sun will be rising soon so he will want us to leave, right?_' She heard the rustling of leaves and turned her head to see Shippo walking into the clearing with a bundle of small sticks. Walking next to Shippo was Sesshomaru, bigger sticks in his arms. The sight shocked Kagome and her eyes went big.

"I asked Lord Sesshomaru if he would like to help me gather wood so you could cook," Shippo beamed brightly as they walked towards the fire pit to set the wood down "i hope it was okay" he said more seriously. Kagome honestly couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would help him, was it because Shippo was a child like Rin? Kagome let the shock leave her face before anyone could really notice, but Sesshomaru already had and smirked at her when he made his approach.

"Yeah, of course it is Shippo" She smiled warmly at him as Inuyasha came into the clearing with the pot filled with water. Minuets later they had a fire started and the water was close to a boil. She Poured the water into the ramen cups and handed them to her friends, looking over she saw Sesshomaru standing next to a tree looking as bored as ever. She walked over to him cautiously, cup in hand."would you like some ramen, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked politely hoping her nervousness wouldn't be detected, she raised the cup closer to him '_maybe if he smells it he might want to try some_' she thought happily.

He sniffed the contents in the bowl subtly, it smelled delicious, but his pride would not allow him to eat something a human made. "I do not associate myself with human food" he said as he turned his head away from the bowl of amazing smells. Kagome brought the styrofoam cup to her chest and nodded to herself.

"Okay, I understand Lord Sesshomaru." she said quietly. She would have gone off it were anyone else, but she decided she had made him angry once already, and the liked having her head firmly attached to her shoulders. Kagome went back near the fire and sat in the grass, eating and chatting with her friends. Something about it made Sesshomaru's beast stir, although he didn't know with what so he pushed it down, locking his beast once more.

After everyone was finished with their breakfast and the camp was dismembered the sun finally decided to make its presance known. Kagome said her good-byes to everyone and was responded with the 'good-bye' or 'be careful'. Inuyasha didn't say anything to her though as he was not in the area '_he is off somewhere, probably in a tree or something_' she thought sadly

"Miko, it is time for us to take our leave." Sesshomaru said sternly, leaving no room for argument if she tried to make one. With that the group went there separate ways, leaving Kagome in thoughts of nervousness and excitement


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you again for the support and reviews. I know I don't have a lot of followers or viewers, but I didn't think I would have this many. Am I going fast enough or is my pace too slow? I won't know unless you tell me. Oh and if you haven't noticed, I'm not doing the 'this Sesshomaru' thing. It really kinda bugged me so I decided to not put it in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters! T_T

* * *

Kagome walked silently beside Sesshomaru, she had tried multiple times to walk next to him, but he had growled at her every time she got to where she could see his profile. '_ It may have to do with that 'Inu pride' Songo and Miroku were talking about.' _she thought to herself. They had been walking since they had left her friends when the sun had just come up, the sun was now low in the western sky.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised the miko had not yet complained about the pace, or how there has been no break. '_She has adapted well. Knowing my fool of a half-brother he set them at a fast pace that no human, let alone himself, could keep up with for any great length of time._' He thought quietly to himself, glancing at the miko. They were not going at an extremely fast pace, but Kagome was starting to get tired. She had tripped multiple times while they walked through the forest and she now had small cuts and scraped on her legs. They entered a small field and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, pleading him with her eyes even though he probably couldn't see her.

"We will stop here and rest for the night. There is a hot spring to the north if you require its use" he said in his baritone voice. Kagome did need a bath, she hadn't had one in a while and was feeling scurvy. Kagome walked over to a boulder in the clearing and slid her bag off her shoulder and set it on it. Then she put her bow on the ground leaning against the rock. Sesshomaru walked to a tree and sat against it, there was still light in the sky but he knew they would need to make a fire soon. He was surprised to see that Kagome had already started to pick up sticks and leaves around the clearing. Once she deemed it enough to start a fire she set them in the middle of the clearing.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and noticed he was watching her, she blushed slightly and turned her head. '_I still need some rocks so the fire won't get out of hand_' she thought to herself. Once she had gathered the rocks and set them in a circle she got to work making a small stick hut with dried leaves in the middle. Sesshomaru walked over to her and stood above her observing how she made the circular hut. Then a thought occurred to him.

"I shall leave to get some food," he said calmly "do not get yourself into trouble." he continued as he made his way to the woods surrounding the field. Kagome nodded to him even though his back was to her. She watched him disappear into the woods and she went over to her bag and pulled out the lighter her mother got for her. '_It is a good thing he left, I feel like if he would see this he would demand answers that I can't give him_' she thought to herself as she made her way back to the stick hut, looking down at the lighter.

As Kagome knelt to light the fire she felt a pulse of a corrupted jewel shard. She turned in the direction to see a demon running towards her. Kagome quickly reached for the bow on her back but grabbed nothing but air. Looking over she found her bow leaning against the big rock so out of her reach. It was too late for her to get her weapon as the demon was upon her.

"Give me the jewel shards, weak human!" he roared as he swiped at her, affectively shredding the part of her shirt that covered her stomach and cutting her skin. Pain coursed to Kagome's wound as she hunched over, clutched her stomach tightly. '_If any demons in the area smell my blood I could be in a lot of trouble._' she panicked and hoped Sesshomaru would come soon and help her. '_No! I refuse to be weak! I will not rely on anyone anymore, I can do this!_' she forced herself to stand, flinching at the pain. "You will not get the shards," she said it weakly at first, but the farther she got the more determined she was. "but i will be takeing yours." she picked up a semi-sharp stick and pushed her spiritual powers in it. As the demon neared her again she threw it at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

The demon gasped in pain and clutched his shoulder, feeling the simple piece of wood try to purify him. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" when he looked back up he saw her running towards her bow.

As Kagome's fingers brushed the wood of her bow she felt a sharp pain in her side, it only lasted for a second as she was thrown into a tree. She heard the tree crack with protest when her body bounced off it. The pain in her back was excruciating, she landed on her stomach and coughed up blood. '_I will be strong._' she chanted over and over in her head. She moved to a sitting position, leaning against the tree. Through blurry vision she saw the demon walk over to her. Knowing she was too weak to attack him she erected a barrier around her.

When the demon reached her he was shocked with purification power, it wasn't strong but still enough to sting. Kagome watched him with a weak smirk on her lips as he pounded on the barrier, a list of profanities spilling from his mouth. Then, to Kagome's surprise, the demon was cut down with a sword. As the demon dissolved Kagome saw Sesshomaru behind him, putting his precious sword in its rightful place. '_He saved me..._' Kagome thought happily as she smiled at him. As she dropped her barrier her vision darkened and she blacked out, the image of a worried look on Sesshomaru's face came to her in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Do you think the fight scene was okay? it was the first one i have ever writen so i hope it wasn't to bad. If you would take the time, I would love to have some reviews, tell me what you liked or didn't like, did I spell something wrong, or just say 'hey, i like/dislike your story'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am naming Sesshomaru's beast, I mean, if you had a beast inside you, with an almost different personality, you would name it too. If you are curious about the name meaning it shall be in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter. I hope I'm not making them too OOC.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

Kagome was dragged out of her slumber by the pain in her stomach and back. '_It's so warm and... soft?_' Kagome groaned and curled into a ball, as her hand tightened around silk it all came back to her. '_ That's right, I was attached by a demon,_' she thought grogily. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's face above her, turning her head she saw that his mokomoko was wraped around her. Her face tinted pink and she looked at her hand. '_Oh I am so dead!_' she thought in panic '_ I am touching Sesshomaru, he is going to kill me!_' Kagome tried to get up, but the arm around her held her in place.

"Calm yourself miko, if you move your wound will re-open" Sesshomaru said, not looking at her. Kagome looked down to see that her wound was wrapped. "I took the liberty of getting the medical supplies out of your bag. I assumed you wouldn't want to bleed to death"

"Its fine," Kagome said as she looked up at him '_Did I imagine his look of worry? It could be because he needs me to help Rin_' she thought. "Thank you, for saving me and insuring that I wouldn't die or get sick, Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome saw him look down at her, if only for a second.

'_No one, excluding Rin, has ever thanked me._' he thought to himself as he looked in the distance. He felt his beast, Kodokuna, stir inside him. That was the second time Kodokuna has made his presence known since Sesshomaru began his little journey with Kagome, the first when he smelled Kagome's blood and saw her being attacked, but holding her own.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly, interrupting his thoughts. All he gave was a short 'hn' at her pause. "I can heal myself." Kagome could tell that it interested Sesshomaru, if only a little. He brought his arm from around her, he then wrapped his mokomoko around her waist gently and set her in front of her. Kagome rested her hands on her stomach and allowed her powers to work its magic. She could feel the healing properties pulse from her hand to her wound, slowly but surely healing the damage that was done. After she was finished she lifted up her school shirt to revile only the bandage. As she unwrapped it Sesshomaru saw that the cut that had been so deep, so bloody, and so damaged, was completely healed without even the slightest scar.

"That is impressive," he stated, "for a human." he added with a smirk. Kagome glared at him, '_How dare he! f-for a human?!_' She stood up quickly, she would have hit him with a punch full of purification power if it wasn't for her vision blurring. She braced herself for the fall that was sure to come, but never did. Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru holding her. "Prepare to leave, we have lost two days thanks to your little nap." he said, setting her down.

"I was asleep for two days?!" she all but shouted. She ran around gathering up her things, when her stomach growled she stopped in mid-stride, her face tinting pink instantaneously. Looking over she saw Sesshomaru smirking at her.

"We shall stop at a village near my home to get you food and new clothing." He said, his smirk gone only to be replaced with his normal mask of indifference. Kagome felt grateful and began to bow, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "you need not bow to me miko." Kagome straightened and look at him with a face of confusion.

"If you don't want me to bow then; thank you, Sesshomaru-sama" She said as she smiled warmly to him, then walked to her bag to make sure everything was packed and that she didn't need any herbs or make more remedies.

'_That is twice now. The second time she has thanked me, and really meant it_' He thought as he watched her get ready.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I will be making a habit of doing two Author's Notes, If you don't like it then suck it up. Anyways, for those of you who would like to know the meaning of Sesshomaru's beast name: Kodokuna means 'The lonely' I think it is a good name, or is it? review, review, review, I am not a mind reader.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I hope I am moving along at a good pace, If you haven't noticed by now im doing a chapter a week. Thank you all for the review, favorites, and follows, it means so much to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the characters within it.

* * *

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and straightened herself in a mock military style. "I am ready to go," she said, then let out a slight gasp as she felt an arm snake around her waist and was pulled into Sesshomaru's chest. "What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, only to look up and see Sesshomaru smirking down at her

"To make up for the lost days we will be traveling by air." he said looking down at her. Her facial expression told him she didn't understand, so he tucked her between him and his mokomoko and jumped onto a tree branch. He tightened he grip on her waist as he jumped into the air.

He expected her to scream or try to break free, but she had proved him wrong. he looked at her and saw an emotion he wasn't familiar with, there was fear, but something else with it. Kagome tightened her grip on his haori as she looked down at the ground, then into his eyes. "Please don't drop me." She whispered, as if her voice was to loud they might fall from the sky. Sesshomaru inwardly laughed at the look on the miko's face. Kagome was terrified and did not want Sesshomaru to know, although she had failed miserably.

"Do not worry miko, I shall not drop you. this I promise." He said to her, amusement clearly in his voice. Kagome buried her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder to block her face and so she couldn't look down. After a while Kagome began to enjoy the sensation of flying, feeling Sesshomaru's ever so soft mokomoko. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking off into the distance, watching were they were headed. She took this time to really look at him. Sure she has seen him before, but those were times when he has trying to kill her. '_No, not me. It has always been Inuyasha he was trying to kill, I would just get in the way._' She thought as she looked at his strong jaw line. Her eyes then traveled to his markings, at first she wondered what the ment. Then she remembered what Sango told her after a run-in with Sesshomaru during their travels.

~~~~~~~~(Flashback!)~~~~~~~~

Kagome looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha, the bandages around his abdomen were starting to stain with his blood.

"Sesshomaru beat him up pretty badly, huh?" Sango asked quietly as she entered the abandoned hut and sat next to her friend. Inuyasha's breathing had leveled out, but he was still bleeding heavily and the sight of his blood made both Kagome and Sango uneasy.

"He always rushes in so carelessly," Kagome said quietly, clenching her fists in her lap. Her feelings for Inuyasha had dulled into a friendship, but she would always be concerned for his safety. "he is always getting hurt. He doesn't think I can project myself." Kagome ended bitterly as she looked up to Sango. Then a random question occurred to her, one she hoped Sango could answer. "So Sango, what are Sesshomaru's markings for?" She looked at her friend as she waited for a response.

"Well they symbolize many things really," She began, her eyes becoming less aware as she recalled the information from her childhood schooling." you know that his moon represents his family, right?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well his stripes represent him being a true demon, one of power. They show that he has an inner demon, although many of the other demons we come across don't have these markings. This is because they are of lower power and such, do you understand what I am saying?" Sango asked, wanting to make sure friend understood.

"Yes, I understand." Kagome responded. "Thank you Sango, you have answered any questions I have asked ever since we met. You have even taken the time to teach me how to fight, to defend myself. If it wasn't for you I would probably be dead by now. I would like to consider you my sister, like a do with Shippo as my son." Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears as she spoke. She was then lightly tacked into a hug by Sango.

"Yes, yes, I would love for you to be my sister." Sango said as she happily cried, Kagome joined soon after. They stayed like that for a while, then it was time to gather there bearing and they told each other stories and laughed together like sisters would.

~~~~~~~~(End Flashback!)~~~~~~~~

As Kagome remembered her times with Sango she subconsciously snuggled in closer to Sesshomaru, her grip on his haori loosening as she got used to flying. They had travelled a great distance while Kagome was reminiscing in the past. She looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled, she wanted to thank him because he is the reason her and Sango are so close '_but he wouldn't understand_' she thought to herself positively.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, puzzled. '_Why is it that she smiles at me?_' he thought to himself. He looked into her deep brown eyes. He could feel the warmth of them, the happiness. He could also see what she kept from the world, from her friends, and possibly even from herself. As Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes he could see her pain. What caused the pain he did not know, but something about it made him angry. It made im want to destroy who ever caused her this pain. It made him want to protect her from it.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes, it was like he was staring into her soul. Almost instantaneous Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach, she realized they eyes were still locked on each others. Kagome blushed a deep pink and looked away. Sesshomaru smirked softly, '_humans become embarrassed so easily_' he thought to himself as he saw they were approaching a village.

"Miko," he said, gathering Kagome's attention once more. "we will be stopping at that village shortly, there we will get you the supplies that you require." Kagome nodded her head and turned her attention to the village. As they neared it they began slowly descending to the ground. All the while Kagome was wondering why she had reacted the way she did when she and Sesshomaru shared that little moment they had. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the soft crunch of grass and felt the earth once more below her feet.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to add more to their relationship while still making it believable. The flashback served two purposes: the first, to inform what Sesshomaru's markings mean, but I don't know if that is true to the anime or manga, but that is how it is in this story. The second, to give a little background with her relationships between Sango and Inuyasha, I didn't add Shippo or Miroku because I didn't want to make it longer than nesicary. Until next time, please review. I like hearing what others have to say about my story and if it needs improving, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me and help keep me motivated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the Characters that reside in its series.

* * *

Sesshomaru had landed a short distance away from the village, so they would have to walk the rest of the way. Kagome stepped away from Sesshomaru, as she went to start walking she saw the ground coming at her. Unable to protect herself from the impact she just waited for it. Just before she would have hit the earth she felt a cool hand wrap around her upper arm and pull her to an upright position.

"vertigo," Kagome mumbled,"thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She said looking into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, then Kagome looked to her arm and saw that Sesshomaru still had a hold of it. "Umm, you can let go now." she said kindly.

Sesshomaru quickly brought his hand back to his side "My apologies, miko." he said in his usual bored voice. He began to walk in the direction of the village, Kagome had to run to catch up to him.

"Hey wait up!" She called as she ran to him. Once she caught up to him she huffed, "You know you can just call me Kagome. I mean that is my name, not 'miko'" She explained in a slightly irritated manner, causing Sesshomaru to inwardly smirk.

"A miko is what you are, am I correct?" He asked as he continued to walk ahead, not even bothering to look at her.

"Well, yes, but-" Kagome started, almost confused by the question, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"Then miko is what I shall call you," He said plainly, when Kagome began to protest he added, "I am a lord am I not? And others around me address me as such." Kagome saw his logic, but it still irritated her that he refused to use her name. Kagome fell silent as she walked beside Sesshomaru, she was able to walk a bit closer this time. '_maybe because there could be bandits in the area._' she thought to herself as they entered the village.

As soon as Kagome entered the village her nostrils were attacked with the many scents of herbs, spices, and perfumes. People rushed about, buying the many things of the markets. She looked at Sesshomaru excitedly, '_It has been so long since i have been in a village with so much activity_' she thought as her eyes skimmed the vending booths.

"Go look for the items you require, I shall get us a place to stay." Sesshomaru said, already walking off. Kagome began to protest almost instantly. She ran to catch up to him

"How will you find me once you are done?" She asked, walking briskly behind him.

"I will, are you questioning me?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her as he continued walking. Then he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a pouch of coins. Throwing it over his shoulder he continued walking "Buy what you need, I will find you once I have completed my task." Kagome caught the pouch and it jingled in her hands. She looked down at it, puzzled.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome started as she walked after him, still looking down at the coins in her hand. " I can't use your money, it wouldn't be right." She looked up at him to see him raising his arm to silence her.

"Calm yourself miko, I do not mind." he said as he disappeared into the crowd of villagers. Kagome looked down to the pouch and back up to were Sesshomaru was once visible.

"But, what if I do?" she mumbled to herself. She then looked at her clothes '_Oh my god I'm a mess!_' she thought as she grabbed the remaining hem of her shirt. '_I'm surprised no one has stared at me! I look like I was murdered!_' she thought as she walked to the closest vendor that sold kimonos. "I don't want to waste his money." she said to herself as she browsed the wares, she settled for a simple spring kimono. It was a light pink that faded to a dark purple, thin swirls of silver adorned the fabric. "Simple, but elegant." She said to herself as she handed the money to the aged man running the shop. "Excuse me, but do you have a place I can change into this?" Kagome asked the old man. He gave her a puzzled look, then it appeared he had just realized the state of the clothes she had on and directed her to an area for changing.

coming out of the stall,, Kagome dropped her shredded school uniform in a basket she assumed would be thrown out. Looking down at her new outfit Kagome realized something. "It looks beautiful, but," She said as she did experimental stretching, "it's going to slow me down a bit." racking her brain she came up with and idea "Oh I know!" Bending down she hiked up one side of the kimono. She began moving around, testing how much better she could move without restriction. "Much better," She said in triumph, looking down once more, Kagome noticed why this felt familiar."now I look kinda' look like Jakotsu" She said as she did one last test streach."Oh well, I need to replace the bandages that were used." She said as she walked back out onto the crowded streets.

* * *

A/N: I don't have much to say for once, shocker. Thank you for reading, I would very much appreciate it if you would review my story. I take all things into consideration and read every one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am sorry for missing my last update, my school likes to schedual everything realy close together (-_-') Haveing small bursts of inspiration can make you very tired, especially when they come at three in the morning to wake you up. Sorry about the shorter Chapter, I am suffering from some major writers block

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, and continually typing this is getting very annoying

* * *

Kagome looked into the clear water of the gentally flowing river as she sat on the slope of the hill. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin. She had gotten everything she needed without trouble, now she was just waiting for Sesshomaru to come get her. Looking at her freshly stocked bag she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees she bent her head so her forehead rested on her knees. '_I miss them_' She thought glumly. Images of their faces flashed through her head. Images of them laughing together around the campfire, of resting by a river while Shippo and Inuyasha attempt to catch the fish that taunted them.

Raising her head she watched as the sun slowly set in the western sky, '_Cheer up Kagome,_' she thought '_once I help Rin I will be going back to them and continuing the hunt for the shards_' Feeling Sesshomaru's powerful aura, Kagome rose to her feet and faced him. Tossing him the pouch she watched as he caught it, one-handed, and returned it to his sleeve.

"I assume you got everything you needed." he said as walked past her to view the river. Kagome turned to face him as she replied with a simple 'yes.' "Good," he continued "I have acquired a place for us to rest tonight. Would you like to eat now?" he asked almost kindly. Kagome smiled at him, even if he couldn't see it, and nodded.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I did not want to waste your money, so I didn't get anything to eat." She said as she bowed slightly. Sesshomaru turned away from the water and started to walk back to the village with Kagome following him. After walking through the village for a bit they found a small sit down shop that sold Dangos. Sesshomaru didn't order anything claiming ' lowly human food is beneath one of such power like me.' Kagome was slightly irritated, but it passed quickly.

while she was eating an awkward silence fell between the two, '_Time to get to know the oh-so stoic and powerful Sesshomaru_' Kagome thought as she smiled up at him. He gave her her a questioning look, but turned his head to the door when a loud villager entered the shop. " So Sesshomaru," She said, trying to grab his attention again. Leaning over the table she rested her chin on her hands. "what is it like being the great and powerful Lord of the Western lands?"

Inside him Kodokuna stirred '_She wishes to know more about us_' his demon thought happily. '_do not concern yourself with these matters, she is a simple human seeking knowledge_' He deliberated if he should even answer her question, but finally answered her after a moment of silence "Being the Lord of the Western lands is...work" he said simply. Kagome huffed at him and ate her last Dango.

"Come on, there has to be something interesting." She said excitedly, still hoping to get to know him better.

"Interesting?" He looked off into space as he tried to think of something so she would stop asking him questions. "Because of Naraku I am away from the estate often, so I do not have the information you seek." he looked at her and smirked.

"Fine, but you can stay locked up forever" she said happily as they got up to leave

* * *

A/N: I am trying not to clutter my story with so many details, let me know if you think I am or not. I don't really like the way this one turned out, its like I went back a step in writing. but please bear with me as I get through this rough patch.


End file.
